Akil
Biography She was only a teenager, the apocalypse destroyed everything she had. Wandering alone in the wretched and crumbled world; hungry, thirsty and desperate; she gazed at the sky, red and foggy, and whispered a last prayer. Her strength vanished, but a lone star seems to have heard her plead. This star moved, descended from the sky to land on some unlucky trees. Silently, the star crashed without making any impact. A feint flash of light confirmed that the light was on ground level. The young elf, empowered by hope, stride through the dead forest. Astonished, the star was nothing more than a light summoned by a mage in burned cloth. Then she wondered, doesn't magic itself has been destroyed by the apocalypse? '' ''Zelfaithein: Come closer. You are not impressed by magic aren't you? Yes, it is magic, reborn into a different feeling, a different essence. Come, I will show you how I revived an art wich his source have been destroyed. Akil Indo'Ruunya was birth as an highborn. In her native city, this meant never knowing her parents until she became an Archon, a powerful political actor who embodies a virtue or an essence. Her destiny was to become the Archon of the Living Flame, which represent all the principle of fire and magic. She was trained, since birth, to become a powerful magic user, but the stars, one day, was dissipated by the Destroyer's hand. She fled the city, where she may be the only remnant. The land sunked. The corpse of the fallens, who were still alive a few seconds ago, evaporated. She used her power to flee from the sudden disaster, but everywhere was the same. The race for survival was difficult, until her powers too vanished. Now into a forsaken land, without any skills to recognize what is needed to survive in the barren wilderness. Until a day she found a lone man who showed magical prowess. Weak and demoralized, she went to him as he shows benevolence. His name, Zelfaithein, was his savior. He discovered, only two days after the end of time, how to revive magic. Akil liked him; he was humble (he acknowledged his discovery was only sheer luck, witch is rare for a wizard), strong and dedicated. The magic he wield was not impressive, but he was probably the only one capable at this time of such a feat. Akil tried to be humble and accept the new teaching of magic, but it was really hard. After spending almost eighty years only to study and practice magic, she has to do everything again. Her burst of impatience were numerous but short. Everything went worst after Zelfaithein took six more students. She didn't had any interest to fight for Zelfaithein attention, but seeing some of the other students going out of their ways to get special treatments made her blood boil. Once she could handle her own advancement alone, she decided to leave the team. It was the last time she saw her master, as numerous horrible events will occur during her absence. Being alone was not as profitable as developing the new art with a team, but she could rest her murderous intents she slowly acquired with other horrible apprentices. She got news from the team, thirteen years later, when one of the apprentice went to her. Bergrand was his name, and he was a quiet type. She had to admit, Dwarves was always too hairy and ugly for her own taste; but after having such a bad experience with other apprentices, and welcoming a living presence, she let him meet her. She discovered by him that Zelfaithein and an other apprentice got killed by the others. After they created a manor as a bastion to secure themselves from the world to practice their art. The fight started when each mages wanted to get their own apprentices and increase their efficiency. Some saw fit to describe the apprentice position as a slave to do their bidding, while Bergrand, Zelfaithein and an another opposed the idea. He was the only one of the trio who left the manor with his life. Akil could'nt hide her feelings. She was burning with rage, and the time to show her hatred to the four others that she could never endure. She arises up, and to her surprise, the dwarf spoke calmly: Bergrand: They are manifestation of corruption. The art of magic is young, and already it will be associated with foul person and evil. We must dispense them. Akil: Let's end this. We will make a brisk attack, silence them and make them join the victims of the cataclysm. Without delay, their strikes was indomitable. As Akil unleashed her rage with skills in arcane arts, Bergrand was making sure they had no defenses. After the ashes went down and the two mages could breath, Bergrand looked at her. Bergrand: Zelfaithein had a good idea, but he was blinded by his generosity. We need to control magic to not let it spread in corrupt mind like these four. Lend me your strength, I need your resolve and unbending will. Flattered, Akil took some time to think about it. Akil: I am not a good leader, neither a good administrator to make such an organization. Bergrand: No worry, I will do the work of building the rules. I will share what I know and you will be a good model of strength, loyalty and willpower. Akil nodded, willing to give this idea a try. She worked with Bergrand to elevate a structure with their powers. They then named it Aithein Solus, "the Sole Rekindle" in honor of Zelfaitein. They accepted their first pupil 2 years after. Since then, they added their administrative strength with Orelius, a man wielding strange magic base on the energy of the souls. Finally, Akil had a home and was free from her life of constant reading. She is a leader and she loves it. No one will spit on her face or her organization without paying the price of her wrath. Her respect to Bergrand and Orelius went high, and she knew they are worth of her trust. The elven mage is still in Aithein Solus. Even if she doesn't have a worldwide reputation, all master of the arcane knows her and her fiery temperance and punishing presence. "You simply don't mess with Akil." - Wizards trained in Aithein Solus.